Come Back To Me
by MyNameIsGeee
Summary: It's already been 2 years since it happened but Heather somehow still couldn't get over it. It's like she's forgotten that she has a life to life. All she could think about was Naya here, Naya there, and Naya everywhere. The blonde had a lot of suitors, maybe even more than a dozen but not a single one of then succeed. Will they see each other again? ;) DramaRomanceComedy


**Chapter 1**

~Flashback~

"Naya, please. . please don't leave me. ." Heather has never really begged anyone for anything. She just really loved her so much. "Naya, I'll do anything. . I'll do anything, just please, don't leave me. ." The blonde was weeping and all she could think about was what would happen if she lost the love of her life. She looked at the Latina, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Babe, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Naya cupped the taller girl's cheeks, looking into her lovers eyes. "Heather, you know that I love you so much, and I wouldn't love anyone else. . but I can't take the risk to see you getting hurt. ."

"No, babe please. I don't care. I just want you here with me. . Naya, please. ." Heather held Naya's wrist and doesn't take her eyes off the Latina's.

"Heather, listen to me. . I am doing this for you. ." It broke Naya's heart to see Heather like this. "I will come back for you, okay? I promise I will. ." Naya said then kissed the blonde on the forehead then whispered "I love you so much. . don't forget about me . ."

Naya slowly pulled away and looked at the other girl. "Naya don't leave me. ." The Latina's hand slipped off of Heather's and she started to walk away. Heather, feeling herself falling apart, cried harder and fell on the floor.

~End Of Flashback~

The sound of Heather's alarm awoken her from the dream she would usually have every single night. It's already been 2 years since it happened but Heather somehow still couldn't get over it. It's like she's forgotten that she has a life to life. All she could think about was Naya here, Naya there, and Naya everywhere. The blonde had a lot of suitors, maybe even more than a dozen but not a single one of then succeed.

Heather's eyes slowly opened due to the buzzer sound of her alarm. 6:45a.m., the usual time she would wake up and do the same boring routine she's done for the past 2 years. None of her friends know what to do to help her out of that situation.

-Ring! Ring! Ring!- her phone went. She picked it up "Hello, talk to me. ." she said, pushing the phone to her ear using her right shoulder as she started to make her breakfast. ". . wait what? The clients can't be their too early. ." her eyes widened. "Alright. .okay, I'll be there in 25. . bye" she hang up and quickly took a bath, changed to her formal office wear, then brought her coffee with her. She went out and got in her car, and drove to work.

After 10 mins, she arrived at the MainStrip building. It was incredible how people thought she was dumb when she was in high school but now she's the manager of her own publishing company. She also owns a café that has 3 branches in Ohio, 3 in California, and 5 in New York. Yes, she hasn't been herself but damn did she keep herself busy. She got off her car and the butcher was the one who took care of parking it for her. She grabbed her bag and walked into the builder and headed to the elevator.

"Good morning, Ms. Morris. You came a bit early today. ." said Tina, her executive assistant, who ran to the elevator before it shut close.

"Well yeah, my secretary called me real early today and said that clients are going to be in as early as 8. I mean darn, you know a client who books a meeting that early?" HeMo replied and Tina just looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe someone very important?" Tina replied looking at Heather.

The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned lightly "Well whoever that important person is, they shouldn't be a waste of time. I didn't get to eat my cheerios for breakfast." The elevator kept going up and –tinged- when it reached the 25th floor. Heather and Tina went out of the elevator and the taller girl was approached by her secretary, Mercedes, who was bringing some papers with her.

"Good morning, Ms. Morris. Seems like we won't be able to chill today. Lots of reports cam in and I think you've got to see them and your client will arrive in about 30 minutes now. Shall I get you a coffee?" she asked and then say the cup Heather was holding in her hand. " Never mind the coffee. . well, you've got 30 minutes, Ms. Morris." Mercedes repeated and they finally reached HeMo's office.

"Alright, thank you, M. I'm just going to call on you if I need something necessary, alright? Thanks again, my good lad." She smiled at her secretary and placed her bag on her table and scanned through the papers that Mercedes has given her. They were updates on their sales, some tope issues and letters from different people whom she never really mingled with. Heather sat down and turned her seat around as she kept reading the papers.

After a few moments later, Mercedes knocks on Heather's door "Ms. Morris? You have a visitor, ma'am. Mr. Overstreet is here."

Heather's brows raised and she turned her seat around. "Sure, let him in. ." she said, putting the papers down on her table as she adjusted her seat, still reading.

Chord, cleared his throat before he enter. "Is this the office of the famous, Heather Morris?" he said then went in.

Heather looked up at him and smiled "Hey, Chord. Obviously it is my office. You have to read." She chuckled and leaned back on her chair. "What brings you here Mr. Impersonator?"

"Nothing really, just thought I could stop by and visit a friend. ." Chord replied then sat down on one of the chairs. He leaned back as well ". .and maybe try to ask her out for lunch today if she's not busy. ."he looked at her one of his eyebrows raised.

Heather let out a breath and leaned her head back on the headrest of her chair "Chord, we already talked about this. ."

"H, it's been 2 years since Naya left. And look, she didn't even try to contact you. Just give it a shot, Heather. Maybe, give me a shot. I mean we kissed. I know I can be good for you if you just let me. . I can be better tha. ."

"Okay, are you done talking? Cause I don't wanna hear more about your crap. I've already told you that I only like you as a friend. And the kiss? It meant nothing. I was lonely and you were there but that doesn't mean that my feelings for Naya changed. I still feel the same way." Heather said cutting off Chord before he even finished.

"So what? You're still going to wait for her even if there's no chance of her coming back? Not even knowing if she still feels the same way if she does come back? Are you just going to keep living a miserable life and keep thinking that she'd come back? Heather, get a life! She's not the only person who can love you. I can too!" Chord said completely losing himself.

Heather looked at him and nodded "Are you done? If you are, you can get out of here. Mercedes, get him out. ."

"Look, Heather, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. ."

"Get out or the security will be the one to do that. ." Heather looked a him the seriousness in her eyes were evident.

"Mr. Overstreet, right this way, sir" Mercedes said.

"I want you to think about it, H." Chord got up from his chair and walked out.

Mercedes looked at Heather, who was obviously pissed. "Mercedes, get me a latte please. ."

"Yes, Ms. Morris."


End file.
